MAR Holidays Series: Alviss' Christmas
by Raven the Joker
Summary: Second holiday of MAR. He got everything for everyone, but what should he buy for Ginta? GintaxAlviss. Shonenai.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own MÄR under any circumstances. (Seriously, I'm getting tired smacking the disclaimer on each of my fic) Oh wait, Liona is my OC, don't worry, she won't involve into ze romance. And of course, she won't take a big role in here. A bit of Boktai implied here. Yeeess, I'm currently obsessed with Boktai.

**Pairing:** Ginta x Alviss. (Obvious, ne?)

**Status:** No beta.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai simply, no kissing (in lips) for you. Maybe a bit OOC here…

**Last Note (b4 we go on with the story):**

_Flash back is like this._

Normal POV is like this.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Mmkay, enjoy…

OoooooOoooooO

He kept starring at the necklace around his neck. Well, it wasn't really a necklace; it was more likely a 'dog tag', like how Ginta and his talking ÄRM addressed it. Alviss smiled, he tightened the scarf and then began walking at a slow pace on the snowy street with Ginta in his mind…

--Flash Back--

_Damn, what should he give Ginta in Christmas? He had already given Jack a flowerpot, Snow – blue crystal earrings, Dorothy – an ÄRM which he didn't use much, Alan – cigarettes, Nanashi – a blue headband, Edo – a red pointy hat, and Bell, his fairy companion, a pretty pink dress. Everyone had their present except for Babbo…Well, he couldn't think of anything for the round thing, so he just let it be. At the moment, he was going around to find something suitable for Ginta, the boss of the MAR team._

_Finding a present for Ginta was quite a hard work. Alviss hadn't got a clue what present Ginta preferred. ÄRM? No, he had Babbo, which was better than any other ÄRM. Earrings? Ginta had no piercing… Hat? His hair was too spiky for a hat. Cigarettes? That's out of question. A headband? Useless thing. A dress? HELL NO! So, what to give Gin-_

"_ACHOOO!!"_

_Alviss sniffed a bit, it was getting cold outside, and he should find a shelter before he froze to death. The raven-haired boy looked around, and then he found a quite cozy gift shop. Perfect, perhaps he could find something there… Alviss ran towards the shop and the door opened automatically. He dusted his clothes a bit; he walked into the shop, his eyes wandering from the shelves, and stopped at the sight a girl. She was around 16-17 year old, a teenager. Her hair was shoulder long and she was wearing a green uniform._

"_Hello. Welcome to the Taiyou shop. How may I help you?" She smiled and slightly bowed._

"_Um, hello. I'm finding a present for someone. Could you give me some advice? I'm totally clueless."_

"_Surely, are you finding a gift for your friend or lover?" The girl tilted her head lightly, her eyes full of curiosity._

"_Well… A friend." He answered. The 'lover' word startled him._

_The girl chuckled slightly. "How old is he?"_

"_Around 13…" _

_The shop assistant finally said."Very well, then. Please wait here a bit, I'll return shortly." With that she walked quickly to what seemed like a warehouse._

_Meanwhile, Alviss looked around the shop. Up the shelves displayed a lot of things such as stuffed animals and boxes with fancy ribbons. But something caught his eyes was a sunflower with an enormous nose, which reminded him of Babbo somehow. _

_Smirking slightly, Alviss turned to another shelf, this shelf had stuffed dolls of two boys, one with purple hair and another with dirty blonde. What interested him the most was that the dolls were holding hands. _

"_Aren't those dolls cute?" Alviss turned around, the girl had returned, she was holding a red and white box. "Yeah…" The blue haired boy said. _

"_I just can't get enough of them." She said. "Anyway, sorry for making you waiting, but the warehouse was terribly messy and it wasn't an easy task to find stuff."_

"_It's okay, you haven't gone for that long," Alviss gently smiled. A smile that could knock out all the fangirls out there._

"_Alright," Then she pulled out a pair of scarves from the box. "I think this fits you and your friend the best." _

_Alviss looked at the scarves, one was red, and other was blue. But on the tip of the red scarf had 3 buttons. And the blue one had 3 holes. They looked like they could be connected. And it seemed to be a nice gift, too. _

"_How much does this cost?" Alviss asked and took out his wallet._

"_It's 1500 pewter…" Alviss' jaw dropped at the price. "…But since you're my special customer; I'll take 500 pewter only." She continued. The blue haired teen sighed in relief, he had already spent almost all of his money for all the presents he'd bought before. "Okay, can you wrap it up, please?"_

"_Sure. Which scarf do you choose?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Oi, surely you can't give him both the scarf, can you?"_

"_Oh… My bad." Alviss scratched his head. "I'll take the blue scarf."_

"_Good choice, blue fits you well." She winked._

_**5 minutes passed by…**_

"_Here you go!" She said and gave Alviss a nicely wrapped Christmas present. Alviss handed her the money. "Thank you, miss…?"_

"_It's Liona," She grinned. "Drop the 'miss' thingie."_

"_Uh, thank you, Liona." Alviss said, leaving the shop. "See you later."_

"_No problem, please come back again. You're welcome here!" Liona waved her hand._

_Alviss walked away, he sighed. 'I just hope he won't notice our scarves are a pair…' He glanced at the present. 'Now, where the hell is Gin-' _

_His thought was cut off as he accidentally bumped into someone. Alviss fell on the ground. "Ouch…"_

_The dude that bumped into him bowed and apologized him like crazy. "Gomen nasai! I didn't see y---- Alviss?"_

_The teen looked up to see a surprised Ginta."Hey, Ginta…" Alviss murmured._

"_Oh my, how lucky, I was looking for you. Do you need some help?" Ginta offered him a hand._

_Alviss hesitated a bit and took the extended hand. "Think so." He stood up and dusted his pants. "So, why are you looking for me?" But then he remembered something. "Oh wait, I have something to give you, too." Then he shoved the gift to Ginta's chest. "Here." He turned away so Ginta couldn't see his blush._

_The blonde teen stared at the present a bit. Then he smiled brightly. "Thank you, Alviss!"_

_Alviss almost wished he had a mask back then, Ginta was TOO damn cute._

_Ginta took off the ribbon, unwrapped the covers and opened the box. A red scarf appeared in his sight. He touched the scarf, and then he wrapped it around his neck. "Great! It feels warm. Thanks a lot Alviss!"_

"_You're welcome." Alviss smiled._

"_Oh yeah, here's your present." Ginta handed him a small box._

_Alviss opened it and there was a necklace that looked exactly like Ginta's one. The necklace was carved with MAR team's emblem, Babbo's infamous enormous nose and the gentleman's mustaches. "Wow thanks. Did you ask Snow to make it?" He asked and put the necklace on him._

"_Nope! This 'dog tag' is my hand-made." Ginta grinned and his hand made a V shape. "Do you like it?"_

"_Yes, I'm very grateful." He said. "Thank you."_

"_I'm glad you like it! Now we look like an engaged couple, don't we?" The blonde teen smirked._

_Alviss coughed, hard. It was the last thing he expected Ginta to say. But…That was a pleasant thing to hear._

"_Are yu okay? Coughing like that…" Ginta looked at Alviss with concerned eyes._

"_No, I'm fine."_

"_That's good to hear." He looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, Jack said he is waiting for me. I gotta go." He waved his hand. "Come to my house tonight, we'll have a big party!!" With that he ran off._

--End of flash back--

And there he was, walking to Ginta's house…

Owari

Raven-sama: So, did ya like it, folks?

Lastly, I'm starting to wonder where Babbo had gone to in my MAR stories…

And the money thingie I took from MAR manga, dunno if it's pewter or what…

P/S: I've changed slightly from the version I sent AlvissxGintaForever. XD Dunno if it's better or worse… So, till then!


End file.
